CORE 2: Small Animal Research Core (SARC) Introduction The purpose of the small animal research core (SARC) will be to provide a functional interface between nanoparticle chemistry, tissue culture cell biology and Phase I clinical trial implementation of nanotechnology. The SARC will provide a menu of services tailored to investigator expertise in translational modeling. The SARC will be a source for information regarding mouse models of epithelial carcinogenesis in general, and models of angiogenesis in particular. As such, the SARC will be a liaison for relevant mouse models both within and beyond our local institution.